Running Away to Uncle Byakuya's House
by Kaiden Shiba
Summary: Hisana, the daughter of Ichigo and Rukia runs away from home. Where does she go? She goes to her uncle Byakuya's house after not seeing him much for ten years.


This is kind of the next book after Chicken Pox and Uncle Byakuya. But the two aren't related other then the main character being Ichigo and Rukia's daughter.

so anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Hello" the raven haired teenager said with a bow. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun as her amber eyes looked up at the woman from the corner of her eye. She wore a plain soul reaper uniform with a sword included. The tan bag on her back was the last thing she had as the buckle was on the front like it was belt. 

The other woman looked at her with a raised eye brow, she had seen this girl before but didn't know where. "Sorry but the master doesn't take any guests." She said kindly. The woman was old with gray hair, and obviously had other things to do as she wore a maid's uniform.

She walked past the girl with a basket full of clothes and set it on ground below.

"Then would you like some help?" The teenager offered, walking over to her.

"No thanks, dear." She replied, the girl watched her. After a few seconds she picked up one of the table clothes and hung it up to dry.

The old woman looked over at her, obviously her age was starting to kick in since the girl was beating her in the race since she was able to throw the blankets over the line quicker then straighten it out before she had even gotten it over.

It didn't take them long to finish then they went onto the next task. Truthfully, she knew she could get in some trouble but she couldn't just tell the girl to just go away after all her helping.

Once again there was a knock on the door and the old woman was the first to the door with the girl close behind.

"Welcome home Master Kuchiki."

Byakuya gave the woman a light nod before walking inside.

The younger girl looked at him for a split second before smiling and hugging him tightly. "Byakuya!"

The older woman just stared at her as if the girl was completely mad.

He hadn't changed. It had only been two years so there really wasn't much that had changed about him.

"Miss, do you know who this is?" The old woman asked.

"Yeah its Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the 6rd squad," She answered, her smile hadn't faded and still stood on her face.

"How can you address by his first name?" She asked.

She opened her mouth but Byakuya beat her to the answer. "She is the daughter of my sister, Rukia. Its alright."

"Oh" That was the moment that the old woman put two and two together and realized that the girl had originally come to visit her uncle and instead worked all day.

"I'm sorry Ms Kurosaki" The older woman said with a long bow.

"Its alright, I couldn't just leave anyways." She answered, "I really wanted to see him."

Byakuya looked at her for a moment, she had really grown up. The little girl he remembered from last year was now a young woman. She was even starting to look like the woman she was named after. He stood there just looking at her before walking down the hallway.

"Bye" she said before following her uncle.

"So why are you here? I didn't hear from your mother about you coming."

"Oh well its complicated."

She watched his back as she walked, she remembered how she had followed him before.

"Who's the girl?"

"I heard that she was his niece."

"That Rukongai girl's daughter?!"

"I bet she married some rich guy!" another joined in, a bit too loud.

Back then she didn't really understand but after a few years she understood what they said. Her mother had gotten into the Kuichiki house because of her sister. Her sister had married Byakuya and that was how she got in. It was only by luck that they had as her mother had said while her father said that it was destiny because otherwise her mother would have never become a soul reaper and met him.

When he stopped she ran into his back. He didn't even seem to notice.

They entered the room slowly, she closed the door behind them and she could see the backyard. The cherry blossom trees were missing their pink. What everyone loved about them.

"Tell me." He said with no feeling in his voice.

She looked away from his face and he pulled her to the edge of the room by her hand.

They were all alone, that was when he asked again, "What are you doing here?" Somehow he seemed older then she thought he was. Like he was really a wise 50 year old man.

"I got in a fight with my dad." She looked up at him for a moment. "Please don't make me go back there."

* * *

I changed it from how it was originally since I wanted Byakuya to be the main character more then Renji.

Please review!


End file.
